Just Wanted to Know Why Not?
by NaruXSaku4eva
Summary: Hinata had once asked Naruto why he loved Sakura. Now she needed to know how Sakura felt about said boy. This is the sequel to 'Just Wanted to Know Why'. NaruXSaku, one-sided NaruXHina


Hey everyone this is the sequel to my first one-shot "Just Wanted to Know Why?" However, this is the version where Hinata asks Sakura how she feels about Naruto.

And please don't forget to REVIEW!

* * *

She stood in front of the full-length mirror observing her self. A beautiful powder blue dress that reached to her ankle adorned her body, lavender hair nicely pulled back in a bun, natural make-up to embellish her silver orbs and a pair of two inch heels.

Hinata wasn't ashamed to admit that she looked good.

"Hinata-sama, are you ready to go?"

She momentarily stopped gazing at the mirror and looked towards the direction where the voice of her older cousin came from.

"Just give me another minute...Neji-nisan." She shouted back; well as loud as a shout can get when cooming from Hinata.

Once more she looked at her figure just to make sure that nothing was out of place.

Today was a very special day for two of her closest friends.

This event stopped all missions, cancelled school for kids, and closed all businesses. Everyone in the whole village was preparing themselves to watch the union of Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura.

Just about three years ago no one would've ever guessed that those two would've gotten together, although many knew that it was destined. While reflecting at the mirror she couldn't help remembering the events that lead to this special day.

* * *

It was a very sunny day. People were going about in their business in the market, kids were running around playing, and both teen and middle age women filtered the coffee shops exchanging the latest gossips.

Hinata was slowly walking through the shops. It was her day off from missions and the clan had no coming meetings for her to prepare for. Her two teammates were visiting their families and her sensei also took the day to take her son to the playground.

All in all she was alone, tired and most of all bored.

After making a few eliminations, in her mind, she decided to head towards the training ground to work on her ninjutsu and kill some time before heading for dinner.

Upon arriving at the training ground, a few minutes later, she was surprised to see the affection of her crush already training in the field.

It seemed as though she had been training for a while, because her whole entire body was covered in sweat and multiple trees and craters covered the ground. She took the time to observe the girl in front of her.

Much like herself she went from the weakest team member of her group to being able to make them run for their money. She was beautiful, smart, talented, and the strongest kunoichi in the village; second to the Hokage herself.

Sakura made the impossible-possible.

For that she couldn't help but feel total admiration towards her.

After realizing that she had been standing there for a while staring at the young woman train, she decided to make her presence known.

"Ano...hello...Sakura-san."

Said girl stopped throwing punches and kicks at the tree and turned her attention to the heiress and smiled.

"Hey Hinata, how are you?" She heaved out as she tried to catch her breath.

The rosette whipped the sweat of her brows with the back of her hand. She walked over and drank the bottled water that she had resting against a tree.

Hinata didn't understand why but she suddenly felt uncomfortable. Her feet shifted back and forth, while stared at the ground.

"F-fine...you?"

A pink brow rose in confusion. It has been years Hinata ever stuttered and she wondered what could've made her so nervous suddenly.

"I'm good. I'm just training a little before my mission tomorrow." She answered evenly.

By now her breathing was even and she cooled herself by pouring the remaining water on her body.

"Oh...I'm here to do the same." Hinata responded while avoiding Sakura's eyes.

Sakura was starting to worry if there was something wrong with the heiress, but opted not to question her until she was certain that she needed to.

Hinata knew that she was bringing suspicion to herself. She could tell by the way Sakura was looking at her that Sakura knew that something was wrong.

There wasn't really anything wrong. It was just the fact that ever since that she had the conversation with Naruto a few weeks ago she's been meaning to ask Sakura how she felt about the said boy.

Anyone in their right mind would see that he is a fun, caring, loving boy with a lot of heart.

She easily fell for him and so have many other girls; especially after he came back from completing his sage training. He had really matured...physically...six pack abs, tight muscles, big-

She cut her train of thought before she allowed it to venture off into something above a PG rating.

So for the life of her she just couldn't understand why Sakura didn't feel the same for him.

She once again stopped thinking when she was interrupted when the occupant of the area spoke.

"Do you want to join me? I could use a training partner, seeing that mine still hasn't shown up yet."

Hinata thought about it for a while. She saw no harm in a friendly spar. Plus she really had nothing to do for the next for hours. She nodded her head and removed her jacket and started to walk to the middle of the field. A few seconds later Sakura joined.

"Rules?" Sakura questioned.

"None." Hinata responded.

"Weapons?" The rosette asked.

"Any." The lavender haired young woman responded.

They both knew that they wouldn't try to kill each other and that the most they'd do is pin the other down for the win. And with that said the battle began.

They evenly sparred with each other for about two hours before Hinata started to lose the advantage. She knew that Sakura's strategy skills were keen to Shikamaru's, which allowed her to avoid her gentle fist skills. She used every weapon she had, but Sakura would just avoid them. So she decided to set up a trap first than attack fully with everything that she had. In order to that she, first, needed to distract her opponent.

"Were you supposed to train with Sai-san?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow. She didn't know what Hinata was up to but she knew that she was planning on something. She wouldn't fall for it. Immediately after thinking that, she replayed Hinata's question in mind.

Hinata knew that she hit a note when she saw Sakura's right eye began to twitch and she clutched her fist.

"No, I was supposed to train with that Baka!"

There was only one person she knew that Sakura referred to as 'baka'.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata questioned.

It didn't take a genius to see that for what ever reason Sakura was extremely pissed.

'Oh, Naruto-kun what did you do this time.'

"Yes, him." She stated after swinging her leg at her.

"I mean seriously he tells me to meet him here at noon and it's already about to be five. He's over three hours late." Sakura continued after barely avoiding Hinata's gentle fist.

If there was one thing that could be considered a 'weakness' for Sakura it was her emotions. Whenever she allowed them to get the best of her, her moves became slightly sluggish. Despite that Hinata still had a hard time keeping up.

"Maybe something came up." Hinata tried to reason.

Sakura couldn't help but snort at that comment after flipping back to avoid the kunai Hinata sent her way.

"Please Hinata don't be ridiculous. Even if something did come up, as you so easily state he should've taken a few seconds to find a way to inform me."

"Maybe he couldn't." Hinata replied after ducking Sakura's fist.

"Hinata, he and I both have summons. He could've used one of those creepy frogs of his to rely the message."

"Maybe...he"

"Please stop making excuses for him Hinata. He's an adult and knows better." Sakura stated harshly after stopping her attack.

Hinata was a little set back by Sakura's tone. She couldn't understand why Sakura would be upset by her defending him. People forget and make mistakes. There was a few seconds of silence before they both continued to attack on another.

"Why are you always so hard on him?" She whispered out but loud enough for her partner to hear.

She just couldn't understand why Sakura always treated him so hard.

Sakura contemplated for a while on the question before getting back into a stance.

"Why? It could be because of the fact that if no one makes sure that he's doing things right that he'd get himself into trouble."

They continued to spar in between their light conversation. They ducked each others kicks, deflected each others weapons, and threw a few punches here and there.

"True, but he has grown over the last few years and he's a little more mature." Hinata cautiously responded.

She did not want to upset Sakura again. One thing that is Sakura's greatest strengths, is when she is mad, you _will_ feel her pain.

She couldn't help but remember the first time she saw him after his first three year training with the perve-sage. He had grown physically and thought mentally also, until he tried to show Konohamaru his new and improved Sexy-jutsu.

"I know that he's grown over the past few years; but he still is loud, obnoxious, and _immature_." She stated as a tick appeared on the side of her head.

Hinata wondered what Sakura was think because her eyes started twitching uncontrollably again.

"True. But he is sweet, kind, and loyal."

They both stopped fighting and stared at each other across the field.

"I know that he is all that...and more. However, he's, he's..."

"He's what?" Hinata insisted.

"He's Naruto!" Sakura shouted.

It was Hinata's turn to raise a brow. She didn't know if it was her or not but the girl in front of her wasn't making any sense.

"He is sweet. He is a great friend. And that he's always willing to go above and beyond for the people that he loves. I already know all that." Sakura continued as she dazed off.

"Than why don't you love him?"

Sakura whipped her head towards Hinata so fast that she could've sworn that she heard a crack.

"Excuse me?"

Sakura just had to make sure that she heard Hinata properly.

"I said why don't you love?" Hinata questioned again a little louder.

It felt like a never ending silence filtered between them. The leaves danced in the wind and their hairs flapped against the sweat drenched faces.

"I...I just can't." Sakura responded after some time.

That answer definitely confused the life out of the silver eyed girl. There was nothing and no one holding them back. She had slowly given up her feelings for the blonde haired blond after his declaration a few weeks ago. So why couldn't she love him?

"Why not?"

She saw Sakura's emerald eyes scatter back and forth. It was as if she was having a mental battle, probably the 'Inner Sakura' that she had once told her about.

"Because I can't stand him!" She suddenly shouted.

"What?"

Hinata wasn't expecting that answer and it upset her hearing it come from Sakura, of all people.

"You heard me. I can't stand Naruto!"

Sakura had turned her back at her. Her hands were on her side clenching back and forth.

Why was Hinata asking her all those questions so suddenly?

She didn't know why but she just wanted to punch something, more specifically a blond haired someone.

'Why can't Sakura stand Naruto?' Hinata thought.

He really wasn't that bad. In fact he was the best person in the world. How can one not like?

Hinata noticed that her body was shaking and didn't know if it was out of pure anger.

Did Sakura really hate Naruto that much?

Did she really give up the love of her life for this ungrateful brat?

Silver eyes narrowed and blood began to boil.

"How can you say that after everything that _he_ has done for _you_?" She said with a slight disgust.

"That's exactly the point!" Sakura responded.

She turned herself to Hinata again.

"Even after all that I've made him go through he continues to do things for me, without ever asking for anything in return."

Hinata eyes widened and her heart softened.

'Sakura...'

She realized now why Sakura was shaking.

Water drops fell to the ground.

"I can't stand him because he is always risking his life for me."

Tears cascaded down her ivory skin as she poured her heart out and confessed the very thing that she has been trying her hardest to deny.

"I can't stand him because no matter how many times I tell him to stop going after Sasuke he insists to because of a stupid promise."

Gloved hands desperately tried to wipe away the tears, that didn't seem to want to stop, from her emerald eyes.

"I can't stand him because he makes me so worry. I can't think straight whenever he goes on those stupid solo missions and I'm not there to heal, if he gets injured."

Throughout this whole confession Hinata made no attempts to interrupt her. Sakura needed to do this and say those things.

"I hate the fact that no matter how much I want to cry, he always find a way to make me smile. I find myself wanting to cry whenever he's not near me. And even after all that he's done for me, no matter what _I_ do for him in my mind it will _never_ be enough!"

By now she had slowly sank to her knees on the ground. Hinata inched her way towards the broken girl to give her the much needed comfort.

"I can't stand him because-because...because I l-"

She was abruptly interrupted when the blonde haired boy appeared into the field, using one of this teleportation jutsu.

"Sakura-chan, I'm sorry I'm late I-"

He immediately stopped talking when he noticed the state that the love of his life was in. He quickly ran to her side and scanned her. Hinata wondered if he even noticed that she was there. His full undivided attention was only towards his pink haired teammate.

His eyes and voice were filled with concern.

"What's wrong? Are you injured? Why are you crying? Did Sai say something mean to you? Please tell-"

"Just shut up!" Sakura screamed.

'Sakura-chan...'

Naruto slightly jumped away from her.

"I can't stand you Naruto!" She once again screamed while pointing an accusing finger at him.

He quickly wondered what on earth he had done this time to get her so upset. I mean seriously he did stop peeping at her at the bath. He didn't give his master her underwear anymore. And he did remove those um...pictures of her off his desktop.

So what did he do this time?

"I can't stand you because you made me fall in love with you-you...BAKA!"

"You love me?"

* * *

That's how it all started.

Hinata didn't know what transpired after Sakura confessed because she slipped away in the shadows and went home.

The following day the two became a couple. And two and half years later Naruto surprised the entire village, and the love of his life, when he got on one knee and proposed to her on the day he was inaugurated as Hokage.

A smile slowly spread across her face. She was truly happy for her two friends. They make each very happy and truly love one another.

A sigh escaped her lips and she reached, grabbed her purse, and made her way out the door.

Neji was standing outside the door fully dressed in a suit. His stoic exterior nicely displayed on his face as looked on at the young woman.

"Ready?" He questioned.

Hinata nodded.

"I'm ready. Let's hurry we don't want to be late." She stated with a smile.

After all they did have a wedding to attend.


End file.
